Merry Christmas Amuto! :D
by xheyxhaleyx
Summary: It's christmas time and Ikuto is ready to take his relationsip with Amu to the next step. Warning! Yes this is an Amuto story but it doesnt just focus on them, read more inside Rated for a few cuss words. btw just added something new so read again?


**Me: WOOOH! MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLES!! XD This is my Christmas story Amuto of course XD and also I have my bestest fan/friend XD (her screen name is ****littleplaguespirit****) She is Aiko in the story. I am also in the story and I'm Kioko. Although I look nothing like Kioko, XD I'm blonde haha. Anyways this story pretty much belongs to her too because she helped me with it so much so although I am the one typing it up and putting all the pieces together she is the one who came up with a lot of the pieces. She pretty much did all my research for me and this story wouldn't be possible without her. I LOVE YOU LITTLEPLAGUESPIRIT!!!!! Thank you so much!!! Ikuto is OOC but that's only when he's around people other than Amu. And um a warning: ****yes this is an amuto story but it doesn't just focus on them. It also focuses on my character and LittlePlagueSpirit's character.**** Well enough of that, on with the story!!!!**

_It has been years since Easter was destroyed. Ikuto left to find his father, leaving Amu confused and hurt. She was thrown into a state of depression, finally realizing that she was in love with Ikuto. For months she was sad, she missed him so much. One morning she awoke to Ikuto stroking her hair. He had come back for her, he loved her too. He couldn't stand to be away from his little strawberry so he came back to claim her. They have been dating for years and are both madly in love with each other. Ikuto is ready to take the next step…_

**~Ikuto's POV~**

It was December 23, the day before Christmas Eve. The streets were crowded with people doing last minute Christmas shopping. Ikuto slipped in between shoppers searching for a certain store he had come across a few days ago, a store where he wanted to purchase something very special. A something for his little strawberry. His one true love, Amu. Just thinking about her made his heart beat soar. Her shoulder length bubblegum pink hair, her beautiful golden eyes her childlike innocence that she still had although she was an adult now. No one had ever made him feel the way he felt about her. He would never admit to his friends how much he needed her. How when he was away from her all he could think about was how much he needed her. He loved her so much. Although she was already very much his, he wanted it to be permanent and official. After walking for about 10 minutes he had finally found it: "Eldestein"

**~Kioko and Aiko's POV~**

"Nee Aiko!" A girl shouted.

"Hai?" Aiko shouted back.

"Did you place those orders for the Hayashi's?" The girl asked flipping her long black hair out of her face. She heard a small curse and chuckled softly. "You can be such an airhead sometimes Aiko!"

"Gomen Kioko! I'll get right on it!" Aiko shouted as she ran behind the counter, her brown curls flying. Kioko resumed polishing a glass case. She was dazzled by the beauty it held. Rings, dozens of rings, every size, every color, and every stone you could imagine. She loved gazing at the rings in her spare time imagining the kinds of couples they would go to. It was one of the reasons she decided to open a jewelry store with Aiko. "Hey Kio?" Aiko asked.

"Yea?" she replied not looking up from the glass case.

"I think we're out of order forms" Aiko said.

"Did you check in the bottom cabinet?" Kioko replied still not looking up.

"Yes… never mind!" Aiko said cheerfully.

"Baka" Kioko whispered teasingly.

"I heard that!" Aiko shouted angrily.

"I don't see how" Kioko replied walking behind the counter. Aiko turned her head away from Kioko and continued writing on the form. Suddenly the song "All I want for Christmas is you" started playing on the radio. Aiko smiled and turned the volume up.

"Come on Kio sing!" Kioko glared at Aiko as she started dancing and singing. Aiko looked at Kioko and sang, "All I want for Christmas is you!" Kioko laughed and started to sing along as the songs beat quickened.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need  
I don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you  
You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I don't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeers click  
'Cause I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do  
Baby all I want for Christmas is you  
Ooh baby  
All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me..." Kioko and Aiko were too wrapped up in singing to notice the door open and a tall blue-haired man walk in.

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door  
Oh I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
Baby all I want for Christmas is...  
Youuuuu!!!"

The girls finished their song and burst out laughing. Then Kioko looked up and eyed the blue-haired man standing a few feet from the counter trying not to laugh, and stopped laughing. She nudged Aiko in the side and she stopped laughing as well.

**~Normal POV~**

"Can we help you with something sir?" Aiko asked in a polite tone.

"Ikuto" The man replied walking closer.

"Excuse me?" Kioko asked confused.

"You can just call me Ikuto" He replied.

"Oh. Well, I'm Aiko and this is my friend Kioko, we own the store." Aiko said shaking his hand.

"Anything specifically we can help you with?" Kioko asked.

"Yes… I want to propose to my girlfriend."

"Aww!" Kioko and Aiko chorused.

"What's her name?" Aiko asked.

"Hinamori Amu" Ikuto replied pulling a picture out of his wallet and showing it to the girls.

"She's beautiful" Kioko said handing the picture back to Ikuto.

"I know" he said smiling softly.

"Alright tell me about your relationship with Amu." Aiko said.

"Well umm what do you want to know?" Ikuto asked.

"Like tell us about Amu's personality and your personality and how you two fit together." Kioko answered.

"Well Amu… she's one of a kind" Ikuto said smiling. "She's got this cool'n'spicy outer character, but on the inside she's another person. She cares deeply about her friends and family and has a soft spot for cats. **(AN: xD) **She will do whatever it takes to make sure her friends are ok. She's made many sacrifices for everyone and especially me. She basically saved me from my stepfather. He was forcing me to do things that I didn't want to do, and Amu saved me from him. She has always been there for me, always took care of me. She's… amazing." Ikuto had gotten very serious and was in his own little world while describing Amu. When he snapped out of it Kioko and Aiko were smiling at him.

"And what about you Ikuto? What are you like?" Kioko asked.

"Me… well. Amu used to call me a 'perverted cat-ears cosplay guy'" Ikuto said laughing. "When we were young out relationship was pretty much me teasing her until she blushed and then she'd yell at me. She would always claim that she hated me but… when I was in need of someone… she was there. She took care of me when I was really sick, she let me stay in her house. Somewhere along the line I fell in love with her. But after I was rid of my stepfather, I left. I went to go find my real father. I didn't think Amu would care, but I was wrong. I couldn't take being away from her so I went back just to see how she was doing, if she was happy without me I would leave and never bother her again. But… she was a mess. She was depressed and when I showed myself to her she told me that she loved me and that she couldn't stand me leaving her. I had always known there was a giant hole in my heart. I always thought that it was my father that could fill the hole but it wasn't. It was Amu. I haven't thought about my father in years and I don't care about finding him anymore. All I need is Amu." Ikuto focused on Kioko and Aiko and found them with tears in their eyes.

"That is so sweet!" Kioko exclaimed.

"Oh my gosh!!!! That's soooo romantic!!" Aiko screamed. Ikuto sweatdropped and laughed nervously. Aiko held up a piece of paper and said, "Alright I've gotta go find my book!" She turned and ran towards the back door knocking down a stack of papers as she went.

"Aiko!" Kioko screamed at her.

"Gomen gomen!!" Aiko yelled back. Kioko rolled her eyes and walked over to the pile of papers and began cleaning them up. Ikuto followed and helped her.

"You and Aiko are really close friends huh?" he asked.

"Yea… we've been friends since we were kids. She's got me through so much. If it weren't for her and Kai I wouldn't be here today… maybe not at all."

"What do you mean?" Ikuto asked pausing to look at her.

"You're not the only one who's had it rough." Kioko said. "When I was little I had a younger sister. She was born very sick and the doctors told us that there would be no way she would survive past her first birthday. She did however she made it to her third birthday actually. But after that… her illness took over she was in the hospital mostly and her illness progressed. A few months after her third birthday, she died. After that my mother went crazy. She was always screaming at me for some reason, blaming me that her baby was dead. One day when she was yelling at me… she collapsed. She's had a heart attack and died right in front of me. I was only eight then I had no idea what was going on. My father… he had been sort of quiet after my sister died, but when my mother died… he got angry." Kioko pushed her sleeves up showing Ikuto the many scars on her arms. "He would come home drunk and beat me… and sometimes he would touch me and do things to me that I never dreamed he would do. He blamed me for my mother's death. He would say things like 'If you were a good kid your mother wouldn't have yelled at you.' Or 'If you weren't so stupid your mother wouldn't be dead.' I believed him of course. I blamed myself for everything, who else could bare the blame? After all my mother had died yelling at me, so that made it my fault. When I was about seventeen my father got into drugs real bad. He sold everything for drugs. Our house, my clothes, even my mother's belongings. Then one day a man came home with him…"

_~flashback~_

"Kio-Kioko!" A man's voice screamed through the small apartment. Kioko whimpered in fear. Her father was drunk, she could tell. He was probably high too. She walked out of the bathroom slowly. When she reached the kitchen, she saw her father standing there with another man. The man was tall and muscular with black eyes that glared down at her seductively.

"Father… who is this?" her voice shook.

"This-This man is going to take you" her father said. Her eyes widened.

"T-Take me where?"

"Wherever the hell he wants. I-I don't have anything else to pay him w-with and I owe him mon-oney for the drugs. So he decided it would be fair payme-ment to take you. Your going to to go with him and do whatever he tells you to do and I don't want him to hear a single complaint outta you, understand?!" her father screamed.

"No!" She shouted. "Father! Why would you sell me? D-Don't you love me?" she asked, tears streaming down her face. Her father walked over to her and grabbed her hair. He had a knife in his hand. He brought it up to her throat and said,

"I don't love you. I never loved you, you filthy whore. You can't even pleasure me. You're a disgrace." He began to cut her face, and arms, and neck.

"F-Father!!" Kioko shrieked. The man, her _owner_, was laughing. "Stop please!! It hurts! Please stop!!" She screamed over and over. The man was now in front of her, trying to strip her down. She kicked the man in-between the legs, _hard_. He fell to the ground clutching himself screaming curses at her. She reached up and punched her father in the nose. He yelped and let go of her, his nose bleeding. She ran out of the door, slamming it behind her. She ran outside in the rain and ran as fast as she could. _I can't let them find me. Who knows what they will do to me!!_ She thought as she ran. She wasn't watching where she was going and she ran straight into someone coming out of a movie. She fell to the ground hard. She didn't even look up at the person she had bumped into. She assumed they had just kept walking. She ran her hands lightly over her bleeding arms. She felt lightheaded… she just wanted to close her eyes and sleep. She heard a gasp and saw someone kneel beside her. She looked up and saw a boy with messy brown hair and soft brown eyes that were filled with worry and pain.

"What happened to you?!" he asked, shocked at how badly she was injured.

"P-Please" she managed to get out. "Hide me. They can't find me. Please don't let them find me!" she looked straight into his eyes and whispered "Please" then everything went black.

Kioko opened her eyes and saw white walls. She heard beeping and looked at herself. She was covered in band aids and gauze.

"Thank goodness you're awake" she heard a voice say. She looked beside her and saw the boy from before sitting in a chair right next to her bed.

"W-What happened? Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember what happened?" he asked.

"I remember I was running from…" her eyes grew wide as memories flooded back to her. "Where is he?!" she shrieked.

"Who?" the boy asked bewildered.

"My father! You didn't tell him where I am did you?" she asked.

"Calm down. I don't know who you are so how could I call your father." He said softly.

"Oh" she said.

"Why don't you want your father to find you?" He asked. Tears filled her eyes and flowed down her cheeks as her story spilled out. When she finished the boy was furious. "How the hell could a father do that to his own child?!" he yelled. Kioko was surprised. He was actually angry at her father, he didn't even know her but he was angry about her father.

"I don't want to go back to him" Kioko whispered. The boy touched her arm lightly, causing her no pain.

"Don't you worry. I won't let him take you. There is no way in hell that bastard is ever going to get to you." He said to her. "Listen I haven't told the nurses anything. I told them I was too upset to answer any questions. I could tell them you're my sister or something. Then you could just come home with me."

"Why?" she asked. "Why do you care so much?" He looked at her and said,

"I don't know exactly. All I know is the moment I saw you, I knew you had been put in my path for a reason. I'm going to protect you, if you let me." He said. She looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you" He smiled back and said,

"Kai."

"What?" she replied confused.

"My name is Kai" he said still smiling.

"Oh. I'm Kioko." She shook his hand and laughed lightly.

_~End Flashback~_

Ikuto was horrorstruck. Kioko could tell. Her story was gruesome and she knew it. "I lived with Kai for two years, and during that time I fell in love with him. One night we came home from dinner and found my father sitting on the couch."

_~Flashback~_

"Mmm that place never gets old" Kai said as he walked through the door with Kioko right behind him. She laughed and said,

"Of course it doesn't. It's the only place where they put the ice cream in the cake."

"I know!!" Kai exclaimed excitedly. They both laughed and headed into the living room. Kioko flicked on the lights, and froze.

"Hello Kioko" A man said. He was sitting on a couch smiling at her. She turned pale and her eyes widened.

"Father" she mouthed. The man stood up.

"Did you honestly think that I would never find you?" he asked as he took as step closer. Kai growled and stepped in front of Kioko protectively.

"Stay the hell away from her" he said, his expression dark. Her father laughed.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Makihiko, Kioko's father."

"Bastard." Kai replied.

"I think you've got it wrong. I'm just the father of a whore." Kioko gasped at the word. She was visually shaking in fear. Kai wrapped his arm around her, pulling her closer to his back.

"Why are you here?" Kai shouted at the man.

"I'm here for my daughter. You see she's a troubled child and she ran away and I'm simply her devoted father who has been very worriedly looking for her."

"So you can sell her for drugs?" Kai replied angrily.

"No because she is very valuable to me" Makihiko replied.

"I believe that is what I said" Kai replied.

"More or less. Now-" Makihiko said as he took another step towards them. "My daughter if you please."

"You can't have her." Kai replied menacingly. "She's over 18, she doesn't belong to you anymore."

"That is where you are wrong. I am still her father and since she belongs to no one else, she belongs to me."

"No." Kai said. "She doesn't belong to you. She isn't going anywhere with you. I won't let you take her."

"And who are you to stand in between me and my daughter?" Makihiko asked.

"I'm her fiancée." Kai replied. Kioko gasped quietly. "She and I are going to get married and she won't belong to you" Her father was angry. It was clear in his expression. "Now you have broken into our house. If you don't want me to call the police, I suggest you leave. Now." Kai said glaring at him. Makihiko glared evilly.

"This isn't over. She will be mine again. Just you wait. You'll see. She will be mine again." Her father ran out of the door. Kai shut the door and locked it. Kioko just stood, not moving, barely breathing.

"Kio?" Kai asked walking over to her. "Are you alright?" he placed his arms on her shoulder and tried looking into her eyes. She was looking down and refused to look at him. "I'm sorry Kioko. He won't get you I promise I'll protect you."

"Don't." she said.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't." She said again. She looked up into his eyes and said. "My time is up Kai. You've been more generous to me than anyone ever has and probably ever will. I've been hiding here for 2 years, hoping that I could forget my past. But clearly I can't. I can't run away from it and I'm not going to endanger you anymore. We're lucky he didn't find us sooner. You have no idea what he will do to you Kai. It's better for me to just leave." She shrugged off his arms and walked into her room. Kai followed her and said,

"Kioko… you can't leave."

"I have to" she said as she threw the clothes that Kai had bought her into a bag.

"Kioko…. Please. I-I need you." Kioko paused for a second and then resumed packing.

"No Kai. You can't do any more for me. I won't let you. You can't marry me just to keep my father away Kai. That's not fair to you."

"Is that what this is about?" he asked. When Kioko didn't answer he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. He pulled her into his body and held her tightly, his head buried in her hair. "Kioko… I love you." He whispered. "I can't lose you. I need you here with me. And if marrying you is going to make sure you're with me forever, well then two of my dreams will come true. Being married to you, and protecting you from _him_." Kioko had tears flowing down her cheeks. Kai reached up and wiped them away. "I love you Kioko. Please stay with me." Kioko turned in his arms until she was facing him. She placed her hands on his face and pulled him towards her. Their lips met softly, forming around the other. Soon the movements of their lips became rougher and Kioko wrapped her arms around Kai's neck. His arms tightened around her waist and he lifted her off the ground for a few seconds then placed her back down. When they pulled apart, Kioko said

"Kai, I love you. How can you want me though? I'm not clean or innocent. I've seen too much, done too much. How can you love someone like me?"

"Kioko. You were hurt. You didn't do anything, it was done to you. It's not your fault and I do love you. There is no reason why I shouldn't." Kioko's eyes filled again and she hugged him hard.

"I love you Kai"

_~End Flashback~_

Kioko wiped her eyes and laughed lightly.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"No. That's alright" Ikuto said. Aiko, who had come in during the story, knelt down and wrapped her arm around Kioko's shoulder.

"My father is a lawyer and he helped Kioko and Kai get married and get Makihiko off their back."

"How did the two of you meet?" Ikuto asked.

"We met right after my mother's funeral" Kioko said. "I was running, no where in particular, just running and trying to leave my pain behind me. I ran to a park where Aiko was playing. She noticed me crying and came over and comforted me." Aiko smiled at her best friend and said,  
"I took her to my favorite place, a jewelry store that had beautiful jewelry. I showed her all the stones and we decided then and there two things. One, we'd be best friends forever, and two, that we would someday own a jewelry store just like that one." Kioko laughed and said,

"We kept our promise. I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you all of that, and I cried like an idiot too."

"Don't say that. I'm glad you told me and it's okay to cry." Ikuto replied smiling. The three smiled at each other.

"Oh gosh we're supposed to be finding you a ring for Amu!" Kioko exclaimed wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"Oh yea… I forgot." Ikuto said with a funny expression on his face. They all stood up and Aiko said,

"Ok I got my book!" Aiko ran over to the counter and nearly knocked over one of the display cases. Ikuto caught it as it fell.

"Jeez Aiko!" Kioko complained. "You are such an airhead! I don't know how Tenchi puts up with you!"

"Hey!" Aiko shouted. "Tenchi loves my airheadness!"

"Who's Tenchi?" Ikuto asked.

"My boyfriend" Aiko sung.

"Her very serious, down to earth, non-klutzy, boyfriend" Kioko teased.

"Opposites attract!" Aiko said shrugging.

"True" Kioko and Ikuto said together. Aiko giggled and opened her book.

"What day and month was Amu born?" Aiko asked Ikuto.

"September 24," Ikuto answered. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"We like to pick stones that fit the people. Aiko uses zodiac signs to pick which stone matches best." Kioko explained.

"For example," Aiko began. She grabbed Kioko's left hand and showed it to Ikuto. "Look at the stones in Kioko's ring. Kioko was born March 29. Her birthstone by month is Aquamarine, hence the big teardrop shaped stone in the middle. Her zodiac stone is Diamond, hence the little Diamonds on either side of the Aquamarine." Aiko pointed to each of the stones as she explained.

"What about these stones right here?" Ikuto asked pointing to the small stones surrounding the Aquamarine.

"Those are Kai's stones. Kai was born December 12. One of his birthstones is blue topaz which is that stone" Aiko pointed to the stone that Ikuto had asked about.

"The ring is beautiful" Ikuto said.

"Exactly. All the stones are in perfect harmony" Aiko said proudly. Kioko rolled her eyes and mouthed,

"She designed the ring"

"Anyways…" Aiko said. "Amu's zodiac sign is Libra, her stones are Tourmaline, Opal, and Aventurine." Aiko pointed to the three stones in her book. Ikuto looked them over quickly. Aventurine was green, definitely not for Amu. Opal was many colors but mostly blue, still not Amu. Then Ikuto looked at Tourmaline.

"Let's do the Tourmaline" Aiko smiled at Ikuto and began writing on her notepad. Tourmaline was a beautiful crystal that was most commonly hot pink. It was beautiful and it fit Amu perfectly.

"Alright now when were you born Ikuto?" Aiko asked looking up at him.

"December 1" he answered. Aiko flipped through pages in her book until she found the one she was looking for.

"Alright your sign is Sagittarius, these are your stones." Aiko turned the book towards Ikuto and let him choose the stone. After skimming the page he pointed to one of the stones.

"That one."

"Sapphire… it's beautiful" Kioko said smiling. Aiko grinned and wrote sapphire on her pad of paper. "Now," Kioko said. "We need to talk cuts and bands."

"Uh… what?" Ikuto said with a clueless expression on his face. Aiko giggled.

"The cut of the stone" Kioko said. "Look at my ring," she said holding out her hand again. "The big stone is in a teardrop cut and the smaller stones are circles. So what kind of shape were you thinking for Amu?" Kioko asked.

"Well…" Ikuto said thinking.

"Here" Aiko said handing him her book. "Here are some cuts of Tourmaline. Just so you can visualize better." He looked over the pictures and said,

"I like the oval shaped one."

"Great choice" Kioko said smiling at him. "What about the sapphires?"

"Hmm… well, how about just regular circles?" he replied.

"Alright" She replied. Kioko grabbed another notepad and began sketching. When she was finished she showed the picture to Ikuto. The picture was of one giant oval shaped stone with two smaller stones on either side of the oval stone.

"Perfect" Ikuto said.

"What color do you want the ring itself to be?" Aiko asked taking the sketch away from Kioko.

"What are the choices?"

"Well mostly its gold or silver. But there are others" Aiko said pulling out a big book.

"Uhh I'll just stick with silver" Ikuto said eyeing the big book in Aiko's hands.

"Alrighty!" Aiko said cheerfully putting the book away. She wrote 'silver band' on her notepad then handed it to Kioko. Kioko took the two notepads and walked out the back door into the office.

"What is she doing?" Ikuto asked Aiko.

"She's going to go make a computerized image of the ring you designed and then she's going to send for the stones to be cut and sent to us."

"How long will that take?" Ikuto asked suddenly worried.

"Well usually a few days…" Aiko said. Ikuto's expression was horror struck, that would ruin his plans completely! There was no way he could wait!

"A-A few days?" Ikuto asked.

"For you it'll be done tomorrow" Aiko said winking. "You can't wait to propose to Amu right?" She asked him. Ikuto nodded and Aiko sighed. "I wish Tenchi would propose to me."

"How long have you two been together?" Ikuto asked.

"Well we've known each other for about 3 years now so we've been dating for 2." Aiko replied.

"How'd you two meet?" Ikuto asked. Aiko looked kind of sheepish.

"It's kind of a funny story…"

_~Flashback~ _

Aiko was walking through the park on a summer day. It was perfect outside, the sun was shining but it wasn't too hot. Aiko had a chocolate ice cream in her hand and was savoring the taste. She loved these kinds of days and always made sure she spent as much time outside as she could. The day was nearing its end however and Aiko was walking home. She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking, who would with such delicious ice cream? She soon found herself falling to the ground, her expression was horror struck and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact. There wasn't one; however she could feel something pulling her arm. She opened her eyes and looked up. There, a boy who looked about her age had a hold on her arm. He pulled her until she was standing straight again.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Y-Yea thanks" she said. He had long black hair that ended right above his shoulders and piercing blue eyes. He was very handsome and Aiko immediately felt tongue-tied around him.

"You baka!" the boy said angrily snapping her into reality.

"What?!" she asked outraged. How dare a stranger talk to her that way?

"If you wouldn't spend so much time with your head in the clouds then maybe you would notice where you are. Watch where you're walking shortie" With that he walked off leaving Aiko staring at his retreating figure.

_~End Flashback~_

"I was so pissed off at him. I hated that I felt grateful to him and I hated how my heart would speed up whenever I thought about him." Aiko laughed. "I was so mad at him and I didn't know what to do about it. The next day I decided to go to the park again…"

_~Flashback~_

Aiko was walking through the park. She told herself over and over that it was only because she loved being outdoors but she knew that she was looking for _him_. She walked through the park trying not to seem obvious that she was searching for someone. After awhile she thought someone was following her. She ignored it and continued her search. After a few minutes she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being followed. She glanced behind her and thought she saw someone with black hair. She turned completely around and there he was. She was speechless.

"W-What are you doing?!" She asked bewildered.

"I'm following you" he answered simply.

"I get that but why?!"

"In case you fall again, I'll be here to catch you" he said staring into her eyes. She felt her insides melt.

"Why?" she whispered.

"I-" he began. He looked confused. "I don't really know. I don't want you to get hurt." She smiled and then turned around.

"So you're just going to walk behind me?" She said loud enough for him to hear.

"Pretty much" he answered.

"I don't even know your name" she said turning around.

"Tenchi" he answered. "And yours?"

"Aiko"

"Very nice to meet you" he said bowing. She giggled at him. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing" she said smiling.

For the next year, this was a daily thing. Aiko and Tenchi would meet in the park and he would walk behind her. They told each other everything. They had no secrets, except one. _I love him_ Aiko thought one day. _I haven't known him very long but I've never met anyone like him and I've never felt this way before. I can't tell him though. He'll think I'm crazy. I mean it sounds crazy. I'm sure he doesn't feel the same way about me. Why would he?_ Aiko went to sleep that night with tears in her eyes and a throbbing in her chest. When she arrived at the park the next day, Tenchi wasn't where he usually waited for her. She walked around the park for hours looking for him. It was dark and he still wasn't there. She felt so upset. _Why would he come? It's not like he feels anything towards me. We're just friends. He has no reason to meet me everyday. _She had tears in her eyes as she sat down on the bench where Tenchi usually did. She waited and waited and then her eyelids grew heavy. _I'll only close them for a minute_ she promised herself. _Only for a minute…_

"Aiko!!!" She heard someone shout. Her eyes flew open. In front of her stood a very angry Tenchi. "What the hell are you doing!?" he screamed.

"I was waiting for you…" she said quietly. "I-I got tired so I was just going to close my eyes for a minute and I guess I fell asleep."

"Why would you do that?! Do you know what time it is?! Its 2:30 in the freaking morning Aiko! How could you be so stupid!? Why didn't you just go home!?" Aiko stood up with tears once again in her eyes. Tenchi flinched at her tears and she shouted.

"Do you want to know why I waited for you?! Do you want to know why?! It's because I love you Tenchi!!" she screamed. Then softer she said "I love you." She shook her head and whispered. "I'm sorry. I know I'm stupid. I know you don't feel the same way. I won't come here anymore and bother you-" she was cut off as Tenchi's arms wrapped around her.

"Aiko" he whispered. "Do you mean it?"

"Mean what?" she asked confused by his sudden hug.

"That you love me?" he whispered. She blushed softly and said

"Yes." He pulled her closer to him.

"Oh Aiko, I love you too" she gasped and the tears that had filled her eyes were suddenly flowing down her face.

"W-What?" she stuttered.

"I love you" he said pulling away to look at her. "I'm sorry I yelled. It's just… I can't lose you. Do you know what could've happened to you? You're lucky some pervert didn't kidnap you."

"I wasn't worried. I knew you'd come some time and you never let anything bad happen to me." She said smiling at him. His arms tightened around her.

"Aiko" he whispered. She pulled him close to her again, until their foreheads were touching. They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds before Tenchi closed the space between them. The kiss was soft but full of love. When they pulled apart Aiko whispered,

"I love you"

_~End Flashback~_

"Can I ask you something?" Ikuto asked when Aiko had finished her story.

"Sure?" Aiko replied.

"Do you love Tenchi?" he asked.

"What?"

"Do you love Tenchi?"

"Yes" she answered nodding her head vigorously. "More than anything"

"Then have some faith in him. I'm sure he'll propose soon."

"Of course he will!" Kioko said cheerfully coming out of the office. "He loves you Aiko!"

"Thanks guys" Aiko said smiling.

"Well Ikuto" Kioko said placing one hand on her hip. "I placed your order and it should be here tomorrow around 5:00."

"Perfect" Ikuto said. "Thank you so much"

"No problem!!" Aiko said cheerfully.

"Oh and Kioko…" Ikuto said. "One more thing." He pulled out a small piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded it and smiled.

"I'll do it" she said.

"Thanks. I'll be back tomorrow to pick the ring up. See ya then" Ikuto waved as he walked out of the store.

**~Ikuto's POV~**

Ikuto ran to Amu's apartment building and climbed up her balcony. Amu had made sure her apartment had a balcony for him to climb up when she picked it out. Even though their chara's had disappeared a few years ago, Ikuto had still kept his cat-like abilities. He figured that his muscles had grown used to exerting themselves in that way so they still remembered how. He knocked lightly on her door. He saw her shape appear in front of the curtains as she unlocked and opened the door.

"Hey" she said smiling.

"Hi" he said. She turned and walked into her small kitchen.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"Do you taiyaki?" he asked.

"Of course" she said winking. "Your favorite"

"Chocolate?" he asked excitedly. She pulled it out of the fridge and put two pieces into the microwave to heat them up. When they were done she pulled them out causing the room to smell instantly like chocolate. Ikuto was stretched out on the couch like a cat and she brought the taiyaki to him. She sat down near his stomach and held the plate out towards him. He looked at her then grabbed a piece with his teeth. She giggled.

"You're such a lazy cat" she teased.

"That's who I am" he said grinning with a mouth full of chocolate taiyaki.

"Gross Ikuto!" she complained. "Chew your food properly" Ikuto pouted and meowed softly. He nudged her shoulder with his head causing her to laugh. She ruffled his hair playfully, "Aww good kitty" she teased. When they had finished the taiyaki Ikuto wrapped his arms around Amu's waist pulling her against him. **(AN:** ok for those who don't get how they are sitting, Ikuto is laying on the couch and Amu is leaning against his stomach. Get it?**) **They sat there and watched a movie. When the movie was over Amu yawned and stood up.

"Are you staying over?" she asked. He smirked.

"Someone wants me baaaaad" he teased. Her cool'n'spicy character took over and she crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Who would want you?"

"Hinamori Amu" he said. _Soon to be Tsukiyomi Amu_.

"Wrong!" she said still facing away from him. He stood up and pulled her against him.

"I'm only teasing" he said smiling against her strawberry hair.

"I know, I know" she said sighing. "So are you going to go home or stay here?"

"Which would you rather?" he asked.

"Stay" she said smiling. He kissed her lightly on the lips and then followed her into her room. **(AN:** no pervyness I promise!!**) **They got into bed and Ikuto covered them with her blanket. He pulled her close to him and closed his eyes. "I love you Ikuto" he heard Amu whisper. He opened his eyes and smirked at her.

"I know" he said. She rolled her eyes at him. He chuckled and then whispered,

"I love you too" she closed her eyes and smiled. Soon they were both asleep.

**~~Next Day~~**

After spending most of his day with Amu, Ikuto made an excuse to leave and ran to "

He arrived shortly after 5:00.

**~Normal POV~**

"Hey Ikuto!" Aiko called when he walked through the door.

"Hey Aiko" he said. He walked over to the counter and leaned against it. "Where's Kioko?"

"She's in the back polishing your ring" Aiko said winking at him.

"So it's here?" he asked excitedly.

"It got here a few minutes before you did" Aiko teased.

"Oh Ikuto! You're here!" Kioko called as she walked out of a room. Two men followed her.

"Hey Kioko" he said. "Do you have it?"

"Here it is" she said handing a black velvet box to him. He opened it and smiled widely.

"It's beautiful" he whispered.

"Do you think she'll like it?" Aiko asked.

"She'll love it" Ikuto said looking up at her. He grinned and said "It's perfect."

"Yay!" Aiko cheered. The two men stood there awkwardly while Kioko and Aiko cheered for Ikuto.

"Ahem…" one of them said. Kioko looked at them and laughed.

"Ikuto this is my husband Kai" she said pointing to the shaggy brunette. "And this it Aiko's boyfriend Tenchi" she pointed to the boy with shoulder length black hair.

"Hey" Ikuto said to the two of them.

"We met Ikuto yesterday, he's going to propose to his girlfriend Amu" Kioko told them.

"So how are you going to do it?!" Aiko said excitedly.

"Well I was thinking…" Ikuto said. **(AN:** No details yet!!**)**

"AWWW!" Kioko and Aiko shouted together.

"That's so romantic!" Kioko said grinning.

"Thanks" Ikuto said proudly. Ikuto noticed Aiko looking kind of sad. Kioko noticed it too and pulled Ikuto away from the group.

"We'll be right back" Kioko told them as she dragged Ikuto to the other side of the store.

"What's up?" he asked.

"You noticed Aiko" she stated.

"Yea… it's about Tenchi?"

"Yes it is. But look at this." Kioko took a small box out of her pocket and showed it to Ikuto. He opened it and said,

"Is this..?"

"Yea. That's why Tenchi and Kai and I were in the back. We were fixing up her ring. Tenchi is going to propose later tonight." Kioko said smiling widely.

"That's great" Ikuto said.

"I know! Ok we can go back now" Kioko walked back to the others. She went beside Kai and whispered in his ear. He then whispered to Tenchi and he nodded.

"Is everyone keeping secrets from me?" Aiko whined. The four exchanged sheepish glances. "That's not nice!! Come on Tenchi? Kioko? Come on you're my best friend! Kai? Ikuto!? You don't even know us that well you don't have to keep secrets from me!" Aiko shouted desperately.

"Forget it Aiko" Kioko said. "No one's telling."

"Mou" Aiko pouted. Ikuto looked at the clock, it was 3:45.

"I'd better get going. I've got to get things set up for Amu. See you guys later!" he ran out the door quickly.

"Oh and Ikuto!" Kioko called. He poked his head through the door and said

"Yea?"

"I took care of it" she said. He smiled.

"Thanks Kioko!" he said and then ran out the door.

"I wish we could be there when he proposes" Aiko whispered to Kioko.

"We can be…" Kioko said grinning. They both had evil glints in there eyes.

"Uhh… Tenchi?" Kai asked suddenly scared.

"Yea?"

"What are they doing?"

"I don't want to know…"

**~Ikuto and Amu's POV~**

He spent the rest of the afternoon setting up for his big night in the park. It wasn't very cold for Christmas Eve, but he packed extra blankets just in case. He didn't want anything to ruin this night; he needed it to be perfect. He reached into his pocket for what seemed like the millionth time and pulled out the little black box, checking to see if the ring had magically disappeared. It was still there; shining in the sunlight. He couldn't believe how pretty it was. It was 6:30 and dark. Ikuto walked out of the park and to his apartment. There he changed into some black pants and a white button down shirt. He loosely tied a black tie on his neck and left a few top buttons undone. He looked in the mirror and smirked at his reflection. He looked hot and he knew it. He put on a black jacket and walked out the door. He arrived at Amu's a few minutes later and knocked on her balcony. She walked to the window and opened the curtains. She rolled her eyes and opened the balcony door. She had a red sleeveless pouffy dress over a black mesh shirt and mesh leggings, she had calve high red high heel boots and a rose in her hair.

"Can't you use the front door like normal people?" she asked him.

"If I did that where would the surprise be?" he teased.

"What surprise? You're the only one who ever uses the balcony to get in"

"Who else comes in?" he asked. She rolled her eyes again.

"I do _have_ friends Ikuto." He pouted and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"I'm your favorite though right?" he asked.

"Well let's see… hmmm… it'll have to be between you and Tadase"** (AN: ***GAG***)** she teased. He growled and held on to her tighter.

"You're mine" he hissed in her ear. He began kissing her neck, proving that she was only his. She hummed in pleasure as he bit and nibbled on her neck. Soon there was a redish bruise on her neck.

"Ikuto! You can't just give me a hickey before we go out in public!!" She screamed trying to cover it up with make up. He grabbed her hands and through the make up on her vanity.

"It's to show all those guys out there that you're mine." He said.

"You could give me something besides a hickey" she said scoffing.

"I will" he whispered.

"What was that?" Amu asked.

"Nothing" he said quickly. She stared at him for a few seconds before he said, "Come on lets go!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her out onto the balcony.

"Ikuto!" she shouted as he picked her up bridal style and jumped off the balcony. He laughed and set her down. "You never grow up do you?"

"Of course not!" Ikuto said laughing. "Where would all the fun be?" She rolled her eyes but smiled at him. Ikuto and Amu walked hand in hand to Amu's favorite restaurant. After dinner they walked around the city looking at everyone's Christmas lights. It was 11:00 when Amu said,

"Ikuto it's getting really late, shouldn't we get home?"

"Not yet" he said. She yawned and he chuckled. "Climb on my back if you're tired little girl." He teased. She climbed on his back and rested her head on his shoulder.

"You're really warm Ikuto" she said.

"Are you _that_ tired?" he teased. She smacked his head softly.

"Bad kitty!" she said in a little girl voice. He meowed and looked down sadly. Amu hugged his neck and said, "Aww I'm sorry kitty!" She kissed the back of his head lovingly and he meowed happily. She laughed and said, "You are such a kid"

"Yes ma'am!" he said happily. He walked to the park and kept walking.

"Nee Ikuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Where are we going?" He laughed and said,

"It's a surprise." After a few more minutes of walking he walked into the woodland area in the park. There in the middle of a thousand trees was a lake. The moon was shining on it and it was a beautiful sight. Amu gasped when she saw it.

"It's beautiful Ikuto!"

"I know" he said. He put her down and walked behind a tree. He came back with a basket and some blankets, and his violin case. She giggled as he laid out a blanket and lit some candles. He looked at her and said,

"Come sit" she smiled and walked over to him. She sat on a blanket and he handed her a glass of champagne. She giggled and took a sip while he walked over to his violin. He opened his case and placed the violin on his shoulder. He placed his fingers on the neck and stroke the strings with his bow causing a beautiful melody to play. He played a song unlike what he usually played. It was slow but happy. There was no sadness hidden anywhere in the song he played. Amu sat dazzled by his sweet melody. When the song ended he placed his violin back in his case and checked his watch. It was 11:50. It was time. Amu got up and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

"That was beautiful Ikuto"

"I wrote it for you" he whispered.

"Thank you so much" she leaned in to kiss him but he backed up. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing… I just have something to ask you."

"Well ask then" she said. Ikuto took a deep breath and stepped away from her. He went down on one knee and Amu gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Amu… I've loved you since we were kids. You saved me more than once. I can't imagine my life without you. I need you. I want you here with me forever." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the small black velvet box.

"Hinamori Amu?"

"Yes?" she choked out. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful oval shaped tourmaline stone with two sapphires on either side on a silver band. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she gazed at the ring.

"Will you marry me?"

"Yes!!" she shouted. He placed the ring on her finger and hugged her tightly. She had tears streaming down her face. He picked her up and twirled her around a few times before placing her back on the ground. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled his face to hers. Their lips were crushed together as Ikuto pulled her closer to him. When they finally pulled apart, both breathing hard he whispered, smirking slightly,

"I love you Tsukiyomi Amu" She giggled and said,

"I love you too!" After another long kiss Amu smirked and said, "Tsukiyomi Amu… it sounds rather nice… although, Hotori Amu… hmm" Ikuto growled and kissed her roughly. She laughed without breaking the kiss.

"You said you wanted something besides a hickey to prove to the world that you're mine, and there it is on your finger." Amu laughed and hugged him tightly.

"It's perfect" she whispered in his ear.

"Look" he said taking the ring off her finger. "Read what it says on the band." Amu took the ring and looked on the band. It said,

"_I love you my strawberry"_

"I love it Ikuto!" she exclaimed grinning at him.

"Merry Christmas Amu" he said as the giant clock stroke 12.

**~Kioko and Aiko's POV~**

"I don't think we're too late!" Aiko said as the two walked quickly through the park. "Where did he take her?!" Aiko exclaimed.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this Aiko. I mean… it's their private moment!" Kioko said as she stopped walking.

"Come on Kio! Please!!!" Aiko whined. "Please please please please please please please please please please ple-"

"Alright!!!" Kioko shouted. Then they heard a melody beginning to play.

"Listen!" Aiko said. "Didn't Ikuto say he was going to play Amu a song that he wrote?" Kioko looked at her and nodded. "Come on!" Aiko said grabbing Kioko's wrist and dragging her along. They followed the sound of the violin until they found the lake where Ikuto and Amu were. The scene was beautiful; the moon hit the water and was so pretty, there were candles lit and of course Ikuto's beautiful song. When Ikuto finished the song he put his violin away and Amu walked over to him. They talked for a few seconds then Ikuto pulled away and got down on one knee.

"Awww" Aiko and Kioko whispered. Suddenly someone put their hands over the two girls mouths and said,

"Don't you know it's not polite to spy?" The girls both screamed but their screams were muffled by the hands on their mouths. "Shhh! Jeez Kio come on it's us!"

"Kai?" she said as the hand on her mouth fell.

"Yea" he said smiling. She smacked him on the arm and whispered,

"Don't scare me like that!" Tenchi had not let go of Aiko's mouth because she was yelling at him.

"I can't believe you scared me! It's not nice to do that to your new fiancée!!" she was yelling.

"Shh! Aiko please!" he was whispering. The four walked away from the lake and into the park again. When they were far enough away Tenchi took his hand off Aiko's mouth.

"Mou, guys!!" Aiko whined. "Why'd you do that?!"

"It's not polite to spy" Kai said shrugging.

"I told you!" Kioko said to Aiko who responded by sticking her tongue out of her mouth.

"Come on you two lets go home" Tenchi said to the girls. Aiko stood with her arms crossed for a few seconds then sighed and took Tenchi's hand. He brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her ring. He had proposed earlier at dinner with Kioko and Kai. The ring had a huge oval cut moonstone with tiny stones of zircons on either side of the band. It was a beautiful ring that he and Kioko had designed. Moonstone for her June16th birthday and Zircon for Tenchi's April 12th birthday. Aiko had been so happy when he proposed that she had nearly knocked the table over jumping into his arms. She smiled at him and the four walked away happy, as did Ikuto and Amu

**MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!!!**

**HAHAHA ;D Ok so if you need visuals the links are on my profile at the very bottom. Thanks for reading!!!! **


End file.
